Various cellular floor structures have heretofore been suggested*. Such structures include raceways in which electrical conductors can be positioned, as well as cells through which conditioned air and return air can be circulated as part of an air conditioning system. So far as is known, there is not presently a satisfactory economic way of providing easy access to electrical conductors in such a cellular floor after a building has been completed. In the finished building, the cellular floor itself is covered by concrete, which serves as a rough floor, and as a base for carpet or the like. Accordingly, when it has become necessary to provide a service which requires an electrical conductor at a point in the finished building where the conductor had not originally been made available, it has been common practice to remove the carpet or the like, and to drill away enough of the floor that a worker can find the cell containing the conductor required. After the service has been established, it is then necessary to repair the floor by pouring fresh concrete, as required. The expense involved militates against providing access to the conductors at every conceivable point, say, every 5 feet each way, where service might be required during the life of the building. FNT *See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,148,727 and cited references.